At present, in the display devices such as mobile phone products using the organic electroluminescent display panel, in order to eliminate the ghosting and speed up the response time, the dimming mode is generally employed to drive, so as to make the display area of the organic electroluminescent display panel present alternately dark and bright stripes which scroll down continuously the displayed pictures move down continuously).
However, in the signal timing of the organic electroluminescent display panel, in addition to the normal display time (corresponding to the display area scanning time) during each frame of scanning time, a period of time is further set as the front-back porch time during which the drive circuit (IC) is adjusted. When the dimming mode is employed to drive, due to existence of the front-back porch time, spanning of the clock signal cycle occurs easily at the time of switching between the front-back porch time and the display area scanning time, resulting in the timing disorder of the generated drive signal, which causes the problem of the unevenly bright and dark display.